


Susceptibility

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [374]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Scenting the air, Vassago can taste the connection between the two girls, though just looking at them could confirm it well enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 29 September 2016  
> Word Count: 384  
> Prompt: familiar  
> Summary: Scenting the air, Vassago can taste the connection between the two girls, though just looking at them could confirm it well enough.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Okay, this turned out a little differently than I'd expected it would. I hadn't expected Vassago to get quite so esoteric in her discussion of the Baptiste sisters and Lucifer's plans for them. I kinda like it, to be honest. It gives me new things to contemplate in future fics in this project.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Watching the girl make her way across the street, Vassago smiles and tracks her progress. She shifts her position on the gargoyle she straddles when the girl enters the main doors of the church, effectively moving out of her line of sight. It takes several moments before she sees her second quarry coming down the street. The wait is well worth it. Scenting the air, Vassago can taste the connection between the two girls, though just looking at them could confirm it well enough.

The differences are there, too, if one is willing to find them. The question of their ages is trivial and banal, so she ignores that, along with any physical differences derived from that discrepancy. Kelly's eyes are darker than Simone's and slightly larger. Simone's are more narrowly set than Kelly's, but one would have be very close to notice it. Kelly is built like a swimmer, Simone like a runner. Vassago sighs and ignores the rest of the physical differences, counting them as useless to her goals.

Simone is far more susceptible to suggestion than Kelly. That could be due to age, but Vassago has watched these sisters from before either was a glimmer in their mother's eye. When Lucifer chose Damien to be His unholy son to bring about a new age of enlightenment to the masses, He also chose these sisters as possible disciples and advisors to the Antichrist. One will be the instrument of Damien's final choice, but no one knows which sister it will be. She knows that even Lucifer is uncertain of that outcome, only that it must be one of these devout sisters. The corruption from God's purview will be delicious and slow, and Vassago doesn't even care which sister eventually capitulates. It could be both, but only one will ultimately prove the tipping point.

Shifting slightly, Vassago vanishes and reappears just outside the church, staring in through one of the many stained glass depictions of biblical events in the life of Jesus. She takes a perverse pleasure in making the girls squirm in their seats as they wait their turns for confession. Amusingly enough, Kelly is far more susceptible today than normal. Perhaps she is wearing down and will follow Damien and his unholy father more readily after all. Only time will tell…


End file.
